Suelta mi mano
by Saku-kyh
Summary: Secuela de ABC... Suelta mi mano, Capitulo III 'Lucha por tu vida'... Un ataque... un herido... un secuestro... un villano...! todo comieza aclararse Yaoi KXH
1. La Lluvia

¡Holas! Primero que todo, me da mucho gusto estar aquí en fanfiction otra ves y esta ves será por que les traigo algo que yo se que ustedes y yo queríamos... LA SECUELA DE ABC... bien, espero lo disfruten, como siempre

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**DECLAIMER: **Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y lo mismo de siempre

**PAREJA: **... KURAMAXHIEI... obviamente, si es la secuela

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic es Yaoi, así que si eres homo fóbico, has el favor de irte de aquí ¬¬

**RESUMEN:** Kurama y Hiei separados por la desconfianza, habrá alguien metido en todo esto? Una nueva misión los a juntado después de su separación, que pasara? Se sabrá la verdad? Podrán perdonarse después de tanto tiempo?

**NOTA: **Espero que todas lean esto, esto es una secuela, pero ojo ni yo estoy segura de su final, después no se quejen, yo solo lo escribo para que sepan por que se separaron ya que no supieron la gran mayoría que paso pero no significa que sea un final feliz, ni uno triste, así que no se esperen mucho de esta Secuela y les advierto que cuando diga fin, es por que será el fin, sobre todo a ciertas personas y eso... gracias de antes mano y espero sus reviews nwn

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Suelta mi mano**

**Capitulo I: "La lluvia"**

-"¿Kurama, estas bien?"- pregunto Yusuke al chico que se encontraba junto a la ventana

-"Ya te lo dije, estoy bien"- respondió no muy convincente

-"Hn"- gruño mirando a todas partes –"¿Dónde esta Hiei?"-

-"En el Makai"- comentó apartándose de la ventana

-"¿Hace cuanto?"- siguió a Kurama para sentarse muy sorprendido

-"Hace como un año"- dijo con nostalgia, la cual fue advertida por Yusuke

-"Se pelearon, supongo"- supuso recibiendo solo una afirmación con la cabeza de Kurama

-"Pero Yusuke... No me has dicho que te trae por aquí"- cambio rápidamente el tema

-"Problemas, lamentablemente"- bajo la cabeza tristemente –"Como siempre"- dijo resignado

-"¿Tiene que ver con la lluvia, cierto?"-

-"Sí"- asintió con la cabeza –"Y por eso necesitaba a Hiei"-

-"El cumplió su sentencia, dudo que quiera ayudar"- dudó Kurama

-"¿Y como tu?"-

-"El y yo somos muy distintos, por eso no esta aquí"- comentó

-"No digas tonteras"- le dio una palmada en la espalda –"Ustedes están destinas a estar juntos"-

-"No, no lo estamos"- se levanto molesto –"En fin... necesito información para poder ayudarte, ¿Qué a pasado en los otros reinos?"- pidió

-"En el Makai, la lluvia ceso, pero por eso en el Ningenkai y en el Reikai la lluvia aumento"-

-"Hn"- asintió pensativo –"Es lógico pensar que el culpable esta en el Makai, sería tonto que inundara donde el vive"- comentó

-"Aunque también podría ser para despistarnos"- pensó Yusuke

-"No lo creo"-

-"Es solo una posibilidad"-

-"Tienes razón"- dijo mirando su reloj –"Rayos, se me hizo tarde, tengo que verme con Koenma"-

-"Hn"-

-"Cualquier cosa que sepas no dudes en decirnos"- dijo colocándose su chaqueta, la cual estaba aun mojada por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba al Ningenkai

-"Vete sin cuidado"- dijo mientras Yusuke desaparecía tras la puerta

-"¿Ya a pasado un año?"- dijo Youko de la nada

-"Creo que si"- respondió desinteresadamente Kurama

_**No, no es necesario que lo entienda**_

_**porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, **_

_**el corazón no piensa.**_

-"¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?"-

-"No quiero hablar de eso"- dijo recostándose pesadamente en el sillón

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Ya te lo dije Hiei"- dijo la pelinaranja mas que molesta –"No te voy ayudar, por que no se nada"-

-"Pero, si sabes algo me lo puedes decir"-

-"No formare parte de esto"- dijo paseándose por la habitación –"Aunque supiera algo, no te lo diría"-

-"Después no me pidas que confíe en ti"- dijo Hiei saliendo de la habitación molesto, hasta dio un portazo al salir

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Será mejor que me vaya"- dijo Kurama –"Quedé de estar allá a las tres y ya son casi las tres"-

-"¿Con esta lluvia vas a salir?"- pregunto Youko desanimado

-"Así es, si queremos que la lluvia cese, tenemos que trabajar"- dijo abrigándose y acto seguido se marcho

_**No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, **_

_**no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad**_

_**por mucho que eso duela.**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Qué quieres Urameshi?"-

-"Hiei, necesitamos de tu ayuda"-

-"¿Y que gano yo, yo cumplí mi sentencia, no tengo porque"- dijo dándole la espalda a Yusuke

-"Hiei, por favor, sin ti no vamos a poder, necesitamos ser el grupo de antes"-

-"Hazlo por Kurama"- dijo tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer

-"¿Kurama?"- se volteó –"¿Qué tiene que ver el?"-

_**Y si entiendo que quieres hablar**_

_**que a veces necesitas saber de mi**_

-"El confía en que tu nos ayudaras"-

-"Hablaste con el y no te dijo nada"-

-"Me lo dijo todo, pero el te quiere todavía y por eso confía en ti"-

_**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, **_

_**vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti...**_

-"Mira Urameshi, les voy a ayudar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir"- dijo desapareciendo

-"Bien"- dijo triunfante

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Ya se hizo tarde, ¿No lo crees Kuwabara?"- pregunto Yusuke sentado en el sillón de Koenma con sus pies en el escritorio

-"Dale tiempo"- respondió Kuwabara, el cual estaba mirando por la ventana la lluvia

-"¿Tu que crees Hiei?"- observó al chico que estaba en un esquina, cruzado de brazos

-"Hn"- se limitó a responder

-"Lo siento chicos"- dijo Kurama entrando a la habitación algo agitado –"Se me hizo tarde"-

-"No te preocupes, Koenma aun no llega y sin el no podemos continuar"- sonrió Yusuke mirando a Hiei para ver que reacción tomaba

-"Que alivio"- dijo sentándose en la silla mas cercana que encontró para poder descansar y observo el lugar en busca de un indicio de Hiei

-"Que bueno que ya están todos aquí"- dijo Koenma entrando rápidamente con una carpeta en su mano

-"Te tardaste mucho"- se quejó Yusuke

-"Lo siento"- dijo quitando bruscamente a Yusuke de su asiento –"Bien, miren les hablare rápido y precioso, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que acérquense"- dijo abriendo su carpeta

-"Que acelerado"- comentó Kuwabara acercándose

-"Miren, hay varios sospechosos que pueden estar atrás de esto o simplemente pueden ser ayudantes del que planeo este desastre"- entregó unas cuantas fotos a Yusuke y otras a Kurama –"Tendrán que hacer equipos, Yusuke y Kuwabara y Kurama con Hiei"- dijo cerrando la carpeta –"Atrás de la foto salen en que lugar podrán encontrar a esa persona"- dijo mirando la cara molesta de Hiei y la de impresión de Kurama –"Que les vaya bien"- dijo mostrándoles la puerta ya que tenia mucho que hacer

-"Vamos"- ordenó Hiei seguido por Kurama

-"Esta bien"- le siguió hasta la salida

-"¿No crees que será mejor separarnos como los chicos?"- rompió el silencio cuando ya estuvieron afuera del castillo

-"De ninguna manera"- sentenció Hiei arrebatándole las fotos a Kurama –"No quiero que nada malo te pase"- dijo observando las fotos

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,**_

_**entiende que me tengo que ir,**_

_**si ya no sientes más este amor,**_

_**no tengo nada más que decir.**_

-"Bien"- se sonrojó –"¿Iremos al Ningenkai?"-

-"Si empezaremos por ahí mejor, es mas fácil"- dijo devolviéndole las fotos a Kurama

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Bien, la foto de aquel tipo dice que esta en el centro de la ciudad, tal ves si vamos al parque encontremos algo"- dijo pensativo Kurama

-"Esta bien, vamos para allá"- dijo fríamente

-"Hiei..."- llamó sin parar de caminar

-"Luego, luego hablamos"- dijo llegando al parque –"Quédate aquí"- desapareció entre la gente

-"Hiei..."- le seguí después de unos momentos

Kurama tuvo que alejarse un poco de la multitud para poder dar con Hiei, la escena que tuvo que presenciar al llegar no fue muy bonita, un ser se encontraba tirado rodeado de sangre y Hiei parado junto a el con su espada en mano llena de sangre

-"¿Qué hiciste Hiei?"-

-"El no sabia nada"- dijo acercándosele –"Dame la foto"- exigió

-"¿La de ese demonio?"-

-"¿Cuál mas va a ser?"- dijo mientras se la entregaba

-"¿Para que la quieres?"- dijo justo cuando la quemó

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

_**te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi**_

_**cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

_**y una lágrima quiere salir.**_

-"¿Quién es el siguiente?"- le quito el resto de las fotos

-"Hiei, basta"- le grito –"Pide las cosas como la gente, no te comportes como un malcriado, ahora yo decido a donde vamos y no te atrevas a matar a otro demonio"- dijo enfadado

-"¿Enserio? ¿Y a donde vamos?"- dijo guardando su katana

-"Vamos al Makai"- decidió Kurama sacando una foto al asar

-"Como quieres"- dijo caminando delante de Kurama

-"..."- suspiró

_**Y por favor no me detengas**_

_**siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir**_

_**aunque ahora no la tenga.**_

_**Y no mi vida no vale la pena,**_

-"Hiei, ¿Podemos hablar?"-

-"Luego, ahora tenemos trabajo, jefe"- dijo burlonamente

-"Hiei..."- susurró

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"En el Makai nuevamente, ¿A dónde vamos?"-

-"Tenemos que ir al las afueras del pantano"-

-"Vamos para allá"- suspiró –"Bien, ¿De que querías hablar?"- preguntó observándome

-"Yo... pues... ¿Por qué me tratas así?"-

-"¿Así como?"-

-"Tan frío"- dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría entero

-"Ya llegamos"- dijo cambiando el tema –"¿Hacia donde?"- pregunto

-"Hacia allá"- apunto a la izquierda

**para qué quieres llamar**

**si el que era yo ya no va estar**

**esta es la última escena.**

_**Y si entiendo que quieres hablar**_

_**que a veces necesitas saber de mi**_

_**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´**_

_**vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti...**_

-"¿Qué esperamos entonces?"- dijo cogiendo a Kurama del brazo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Holis! Perdón las faltas o cosas así, ya que se me acaba el tiempo y no alcanzo a corregir, espero sus reviews...

Ja ne!


	2. Ves

_Navidad… Navidad… Dulce navidad xD…_

_Hola n.n ¿como están? Yo aquí llenándome con el espíritu navideño, todavía falta, lo sé pero me encanta esta época y no lo puedo evitar además quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien este año aunque no lo parezca n.n…_

_Bien aquí está el segundo Capitulo de Suelta mi mano, espero les guste, y les aviso que este segundo capitulo tendrá una canción también, titulada "Ves" como el nombre del capitulo, me pareció apropiada para el capitulo y prepárense por que este fic no será muy largo… no quiere decir que terminara el fic en este capitulo o en el próximo, solo les digo que se preparen n.n_

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

**DECLAIMER: **Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y lo mismo de siempre

**PAREJA: **... KURAMAXHIEI... obviamente, si es la secuela

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic es Yaoi, así que si eres homo fóbico, has el favor de irte de aquí ¬¬

**RESUMEN:** Kurama y Hiei separados por la desconfianza, habrá alguien metido en todo esto? Una nueva misión los a juntado después de su separación, que pasara? Se sabrá la verdad? Podrán perdonarse después de tanto tiempo?

**NOTA: **Espero que todas lean esto, esto es una secuela, pero ojo ni yo estoy segura de su final, después no se quejen, yo solo lo escribo para que sepan por que se separaron ya que no supieron la gran mayoría que paso pero no significa que sea un final feliz, ni uno triste, así que no se esperen mucho de esta Secuela y les advierto que cuando diga fin, es por que será el fin, sobre todo a ciertas personas y eso... gracias de antes mano y espero sus reviews nwn

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_**Suelta mi mano**_

**_Capitulo II: "Ves"_**

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

El día era hermoso en el Makai, la lluvia o rastros de ella habían desaparecido completamente, el sol radiaba tanto como si tratara de reflejar todo lo que no puedo mientras las nueves lo tapaban, los cuatro detectives aún buscaban indicios del culpable del desastre en el Reikai y en Ningenkai, pero sin buenos resultados; Los detectives habían acordado juntarse dos veces al día para poder revisar datos entre otras cosa sin tanta importancia, las horas acordadas eran las doce del medio día y las ocho de la tarde, aquella era la hora limite de búsqueda, ya que desde las siete de la mañana todos los días salían a buscar por eso a esa hora ya estaba agotados y Koenma les permitía retirarse a esa hora

-"Hiei"- llamo el pelirrojo a su compañero que se encontraba unos metros mas adelante que el –"¿No crees que ya es hora de irnos?"- grito para que su compañero le escuchara, pero nada –"Ya son casi las ocho"- insistió

Hiei escuchaba cada palabra que decía el pelirrojo, pero simplemente lo ignoraba, aunque Koenma los allá juntado para trabajar, el no se iba a dejar vencer, sabía que tramaba Koenma juntándolos y Hiei no dejaría que se cumpliera su cometido, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hiei y Kurama habían empezado a trabajar juntos, pero habrán intercambiado máximo dos palabras, Hiei trataba de ignorar siempre que podía a Kurama y eso le hacia mas difíciles las cosas a el, ya que el tampoco se alegraba mucho de trabajar con Hiei, pero por lo menos estaba resignado cosa que Hiei no tenía

-"Hiei"- grito un poco mas cerca ya de el, pero el medio Koorime no le respondió, solo se volteó a ver que quería -"Es hora de volver, se hizo tarde, ya que me ignoraste bastante tiempo"- dijo enfadado –"Ya son mas de las ocho, yo necesito descansar y gracias a ti me haces caminar de sobra"- se volteó molesto caminando de regreso, dejando a Hiei solo

-"Kitsune"- lo llamo, pero ahora fue este el que lo ignoro y camino y camino hasta que se perdió de la vista de Hiei –"Es un idiota"- empezó a caminar por donde mismo lo había hecho minutos antes el pelirrojo

-"Me tiene harto"- se quejaba el pelirrojo mas adelante, iba caminando despacio para que Hiei le pudiera alcanzar y eso ocurrió muy pronto

-"¿Por qué no me esperaste?"- le pregunto sin mirarlo

-"Y tu, ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?"- lo miró severamente, pero el no respondió –"Para mi tampoco es agradable Hiei, pero si cambiaras tu actitud, esto sería mucho mas fácil para los dos"- aseguró el chico –"Yo trato de ser amable, pero tu eres demasiado desagradable conmigo, y se supone que somos un dúo"-

-"No necesito que me sermonees, Kitsune"- miró la cuesta de sol

-"No te estoy sermoneando, solo quiero arreglar esto, a mi no me gusta estar así y decidí algo"-

-"¿Hn?"- lo miró

-"Le voy a decir a los chicos que cambiemos y si no quieren, simplemente no les ayudare"- suspiró, tenía que pensarlo bien, si el no les ayudaba, ya había una posibilidad menos de resolver el problema antes de que todo se volviera agua

-"Ellos te dirán que no"- le respondió –"Es obvio por que nos dejaron juntos a nosotros ¿O todavía no te das cuenta?"-

-"Claro que me di cuenta"- dijo nervioso, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron –"Pero tienen que saber respetar la decisión de alguien"-

_Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz_

-"Parce que no conoces a tu amigos"- miró hacia delante donde se encontraban ellos, Kuwabara sentado en un tronco y Yusuke tirado en el suelo

-"Ya era hora"- dijo Kuwabara –"Son las ocho y treinta"-

-"¿Tienen algún problema?"- preguntó Hiei

-"Ya no importa"- dijo Yusuke levantando medio cuerpo, quedando sentado –"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"-

-"¿Qué te importa?"- respondió bruscamente antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera aclarar la razón

-"Chicos, les quería pedir un favor"- habló el pelirrojo, mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara lo miraron confundido y Hiei enojado

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Yusuke

-"Quiero que cambiemos, por favor"- suplicó el chico

-"¿Hiei te causo mucho problemas?"- bromeó Kuwabara, pero increíblemente Hiei no se molesto, simplemente lo ignoro mientras Yusuke reía

-"¿Y por cual de los dos lo cambiarias?"- pregunto Yusuke

-"Preferiria que fuera contigo Yusuke, quizá avancemos mas así"- miro con pena a Kuwabara

-"Objeción"- dijo Kuwabara –"Yo no iré con el enano"-

-"¿Quieres apostar?"- pregunto Yusuke divertido –"Quizá aprendan a quererse"- rió

-"Yo me voy, al parecer no harán nada productivo en lo que resta del día"- habló Hiei

-"Hasta mañana"- dijeron Kuwabara y Yusuke a la vez mientras que Kurama solo lo miraba con tristeza

_No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel  
Cuando digo tu nombre_

-"Bien yo también me voy"- dijo Kurama despidiéndose con la mano y despareciendo de la vista de los dos detectives que quedaban

-"Esos dos vana por muy buen camino"- se hecho en el suelo de nuevo Yusuke

-"¿No piensas volver a casa?"- preguntó Kuwabara –"Porque yo ya me voy"-

-"Me quedaré a ver la cuesta de sol, en el Ningenkai ya no se puede apreciar algo como esto y en el Reikai tampoco"- observó el majestuoso sol ocultándose en el horizonte

-"Entonces nos vemos mañana, aquí a las siete"- sonrió Kuwabara y se marchó

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"Que cansado estoy"- dijo Kurama tirándose en su cama

-"¿Un día duro?"- pregunto Youko

-"Así es"- resopló –"Demasiado"- miró la lluvia incesante por la ventana

-"Hay que hacer algo pronto, las inundaciones ya son imparables"- comentó Youko

-"Lo sé, ¿Pero que podemos hacer?"- preguntó –"No hay rastro del culpable, se podría decir que hemos interrogado a la mitad de los demonios del Makai y aún nada"-

-"Todavía falta la otra mitad"- dijo esperanzado

-"Pero ya estoy cansado, es un agotamiento tan grande trabajar todos los días con Hiei"- rodó por su cama

-"Desde mañana será diferente, mañana trabajas con Yusuke"- recordó Youko

-"Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo"- sonrió

-"¿Cómo estaba Hiei cuando le pediste esto a Yusuke?"-

-"¿Por qué habría de cambiar su cara?"- cuestionó –"Estaba igual que siempre, inexpresiva"-

-"Yo no diría lo mismo, yo lo vi mas bien… enojado"- sonrió pícaro –"Quizá estaba celoso"-

_Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aquí  
Esto no termino tu me miras así como ayer_

-"No digas tonteras"- se levanto de la cama –"Hiei nunca estaría celoso"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- pregunto desconcertado –"El solía ser tu pareja"-

-"Solía, tu mismo lo dijiste"- recalco en la primera palabra –"El me odia, ¿No vez como me trata?"-

-"Quizá tiene miedo a volver a pasar por una pena como la de hace tiempo y por eso hizo una coraza, para que tu y exclusivamente tu no pudieras entrar"-

-"Por favor"- entró en su cocina –"No lo defiendas, el cambió y no exactamente para bien"-

-"Yo lo defiendo, porque lo quiero y tu también lo quieres, no se como puedes hablar así de el"- reprocho Youko mientras Shuichi lavaba una manzana

-"Yo hablo así de el, porque a ti no fue a quien trato mal, no fue contigo con quien termino, no fue a ti a quien ignoro por semanas, ¿Crees que eso no duele?"- preguntó antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana

-"El no fue el que termino contigo, prácticamente fue un acuerdo"- recordó Youko, pero Shuichi no le respondió

-"Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano"- boto lo que quedaba de la manzana y se metió al baño

-"Odio que hagas eso, que cambies el teme"- dijo Youko

-"Me da igual"- puso pasta de dientes en su cepillo y se cepillo los dientes

-"Siempre te molestas cuando te hablo sobre esto"- agregó

-"Recuerda que fuiste tu el que me hizo especular cosas y por eso yo desconfié de el"- dijo a duras penas, todavía tenia pasta en la boca

-"A, claro ahora yo tengo la culpa…"-

-"Callate"- lo interrumpió –"Estoy harto de estas peleas sin sentido"- salió del baño y se fue a su pieza –"Estoy harto de todo"-

-"¿Y de Hiei, estas harto?"- preguntó

_Tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
Ves que lo nuestro es eterno_

-"No preguntes estupideces"- sonrió recostándose en su cama y poco a poco se fue durmiendo sin decir ni una palabra mas

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"¿Pasa algo Hiei?"- preguntó Mukuro desde la puerta de la habitación de Hiei –"Te ves molesto"-

-"No pasa nada"- respiró hondo –"Un día agotador simplemente"- la miró inexpresivo

-"¿Paso algo con Kurama, verdad?"- se adentro en la habitación

-"Por supuesto que no"- la miró desafiante

-"Entonces… ¿No te molestaría decirme que hizo el día de hoy?"- sonrió

-"fastiadiarme, fastidiarme y fastidiarme"- recalcó la última palabra

-"¿Algo más?"- preguntó

-"No…"- pensó un segundo –"Ahora que lo dices, le pidió a Yusuke un pequeño cambio, ahora el es su pareja"- se enfado sin notarlo

-"Estas celoso"- rió Mukuro Tomando con sus manos la cara de Hiei –"No lo puedo creer, tu celoso"- dijo divertida

-"No seas absurda"- se soltó –"Es simplemente que yo tendré que ir con Kuwabara por ese maldito cambio"- mintió

-"¿Seguro?... Quizá tienes miedo que ese detective se adueñe de Kurama, después de todo van a pasar días y días completamente solos"- lo volvió a sujetar

_Yo te puedo amar  
Déjate llevar_

-"Mukuro"- la miró severamente –"Deja de decir estupideces"- pidió Hiei molesto

-"El ponerse celoso es algo rudimentario"- acarició su mejilla –"No es malo"-

-"Sueltame"- pidió Hiei, pero Mukuro no le hizo caso

-"Mañana te darás cuenta de la clase de chico que es Kurama"-

-"Deja de hablar mal de el"- se alejo de Mukuro –"Yo todavía lo quiero y demasiado como para tener que escuchar como lo tratas"- salió de la habitación muy dolido, ya que Mukuro siempre lo trato de ayudar pero estaba cambiada, cada ves hablaba mas mal de Kurama y eso le hacia sentir incomodo a su lado__

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
Que tu ausencia es dolor  
Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
Y no regresas nunca mas

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"Buenos días"- saludó Kuwabara al llegar al lado de Kurama y Yusuke –"¿Llegaron hace mucho?"- preguntó

-"No mucho, pero solo faltabas tu"- sonrió Yusuke

-"¿Y Hiei?"- miró a todas partes pero no lo halló

-"Esta allí"- apunto Kurama a un árbol mientras Hiei saltaba de el

-"¡¡Ahhh! Hola Hiei"- trató de ser amable, pero era imposible ellos dos nunca se llevarían bien

-"Yusuke"- llamó Kurama –"Sabes, lo pensé mejor y creo que yo seguiré con Hiei, se que con ninguno de ustedes se lleva bien y pues yo estoy acostumbrado a su genio y el parece aceptarme un poco mas"-

-"Eso es obvio"- sonrió Yusuke

-"No empieces, ¿Quieres?"- lo miró seriamente Kurama

-"Lo siento"- dijo Yusuke –"Bueno, aquí a las doce"- bostezó Yusuke

-"Esta bien"- dijo Kurama mientras empujaba a Hiei por su camino

-"¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?"- pregunto Hiei

-"No lo sé, simplemente preferí estar contigo"- le sonrió, pero Hiei solo desvió la mirada –"Bueno empecemos"- abrió la carpeta

-"¿Todavía quedan mucho?"- pregunto Hiei de mala gana

-"Nos quedan menos que a Yusuke y a Kuwabara"- sonreí siendo devuelta la sonrisa –"Aún así son bastantes"- saqué una al azar

-"¿Nos vamos…?"- preguntó Hiei

-"Nos vamos al Ningenkai"- terminó la frase

-"Hace días que no iba hacia allá"- comentó –"Yo pensé que ya no quedaban"-

-"Si, es raro, pero bueno, se nos habrá quedado por allí"-

-"Preferiría quedarme en el Makai el día de hoy"- dijo Hiei

-"Como quieras"- cogió otra foto

_Que aun te puedo llenar  
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión  
Para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón_

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

**Por la tarde…**

-"No hubiera pasado si no fueras un egocéntrico, arrogante e impetuoso"- reclamó Kurama mientras se acercaban al punto de reunión, ya casi eran las ocho

-"Yo no soy nada de esas estupideces, Kitsune"- le grito

-"Ya me parecía raro tanto amor"- comentó Yusuke a Kuwabara mas adelante

-"Claro que lo eres"- dijo molesto –"Ya me tienes harto"-

-"Nadie te obliga a ser mi pareja"- recalcó Hiei ya cerca de los chicos

-"No sería tu pareja si tu no te molestaras y pusieras celoso por que le pido a Yusuke que lo sea"- le grito sin pensar dejándolo a todos atónitos

-"¿Celoso?"- dijeron Kuwabara y Yusuke al unioso

-"¿Celoso?"- repitió Hiei –"Por favor"- se cruzo de brazos pero Kurama no le dijo nada más, esperaba una mejor respuesta de parte del Youkai –"Yo nunca me pondría celoso porque tu estas con alguien mas"- dijo fuerte, clara y lentamente cada palabra para que se volvieran dolorosas –"Que te quede claro"-

-"Tu mirada no decía lo mismo ayer"- respondió rápidamente Kurama_**  
**  
Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz  
Que no importa lo que haya pasado  
No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado_

-"Ja"- rió Hiei –"Ni siquiera sabes por que tenía esa cara"- respondió Hiei –"Yo estaba molesto porque tendría que ser pareja con el deforme ese"- lo señalo sin prestarle mayor atención

-"¿Y tu cara celosa?"- acorralo nuevamente –"¿Estabas celoso por que te había quitado a Yusuke?"- rió__

Yo te puedo amar  
Déjate llevar

-"Baka"- respiró profundo

-"¿Ya acabaron?"- preguntó Yusuke, pero ninguno respondió, cada uno se fue por su lado, se habían herido demasiado como para no verse en un gran tiempo mas

-"Quizá debamos hablar con Koenma para que este al tanto que ahora solo habrá un dúo"- comentó Kuwabara viendo como se alejaban

-"Es un idiota"- se quejo Shuichi camino al Ningenkai

-"Shuichi, estas realmente enfadado"- rió Youko

-"No se como me fije en alguien como el, es un… un…"- se quedó sin palabras –"IDIOTA"- grito a toda voz

-"Shuichi"- dijo Youko sorprendido (N/A: Con la típica gotita de anime)

-"idiota" murmuró Hiei por su lado

-"No se que le vi a ese zorro"- dijo enfurecido –"Es un imbécil"-__

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
Que tu ausencia es dolor  
Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
Y no regresas nunca mas

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"¿Koenma?"- entró Yusuke a la oficina del bebé junto con Kuwabara, encontrándose con dos personas inesperadas, Kurama y Hiei nuevamente –"¿Qué hace aquí?"- pregunto, estaban bastante tranquilos aunque sus miradas entre ellos eran de odio, pero no habían gritos

-"Ellos vinieron a decirme que ya no podrán ayudarnos con nuestra misión"- se levanto Koenma de su asiento, estaba muy serio –"Tienen problemas entre ellos y no podrá solucionarlos en bastante tiempo por lo que pude ver"- recordó el momento en que llegaron, ellos estaban… discutiendo, para variar

-"Lo mismo veníamos a decirle nosotros"- dijo Kuwabara

-"Ellos deben ayudarnos"- se interpuso Yusuke –"Ellos son parte del team Urameshi, deben hacerlo"-

-"Ellos no tienen ninguna obligación, ellos pagaron sus condenas, son libres, no quieren ayudarnos, nos dieron sus razones y son entendibles"- dijo Koenma mientras que Kurama y Hiei formulaban diversas idea, todas totalmente iguales entre ellos

-"Si el se va yo me quedo"- dijo al fin Kurama

-"Pues no me iré"- repuso Hiei

-"Pues entonces yo tampoco"- le grito

-"Tranquilos"- pidió Koenma –"Por favor, ¿Cómo dos personas que tanto se quieren pueden tratarse así?"- pregunto

-"Yo no lo quiero"- dijeron al mismo tiempo regalándose miradas de odio

-"Esto tiene para largo"- señalo la puerta Koenma, para que los detectives que sobraban en la discusión de marcharan

-"Oye espera"- se paro Hiei –"Yo no vine aquí para que arreglaras mis problemas personales, solo vine a avisarte que me salgo de esta misión"- se marchó dando un portazo a la puerta

-"Vaya que le afecta el tema este"- miró a Kurama el cual miraba al piso molesto

-"Koenma…"- murmuró –"Yo vine exactamente a lo mismo que Hiei"- se levanto y se dispuso a irse

-"Así nunca arreglaran los problemas"- dijo mientras Kurama lo escuchaba con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y dándole la espalda a Koenma

-"No sabe como me gustaría que se arreglaran las cosas, pero por razones como las que tu mismo viste Koenma, es porque nosotros ya no estamos juntos"- lo miró con tristeza, de verdad amaba a Hiei, y el estar tan cerca pero separado de el lo tenía vuelto loco, el no poder decirle un solo te amo era una tortura interminable para el, y al parecer era lo mismo para Hiei__

Que aun te puedo llenar  
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión  
Para volver a respirar en tu corazón...en tu corazón.

_**Continuara…**_

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_Hola n.n! ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero le allá gustado, y me dejen muchos reviews, sean malo o buenos, reviews al fin y al cabo, ¿Les gusta ver a esta parejita enamorada, discutiendo? Si es así todavía queda mucho mas -… y les aviso que habrán muchas, pero muchas peleas mas xD_

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservados**_


	3. Lucha por tu vida

_Konnichiwa! Tanto tiempo que no les veía desde aquí, ya estamos de vuelta, con ejemplar mas pequeño, pero súper interesante... muchos reviews Onegai!_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Suelta mi mano**

**Capitulo III: "Lucha por tu vida"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¡KURAMA!"- se escuchaba la voz incesante de Hiei por todo el bosque –"¡KURAMA!"- lo zamarreaba para que abriera sus ojos

La escena que se podía apreciar no era la mas esperada para alguna persona que buscaba el bien de los reinos, el acto se hacia ver en el corazón del bosque del Makai, los cuatro detectives luchando con los sospechosos, ya era un hecho que ellos estaban involucrados en el desastre de los otros dos reinos, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que uno de los detectives callo, Kurama... fue acorralado y atacado por un grupo no muy chico y fue dejado herido gravemente... Kuwabara y Yusuke luchaban para que no se acercaran mas lo demonio, pero las cosas no parecían ir bien sin la ayuda de Hiei

-"Kurama, despierta"- tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de este, su nuca sangraba –"Maldición"- se levanto dejando a Kurama rígido en el suelo –"No se las van a llevar gratis"- sacó su espada y comenzó a luchar sin mover del lado de Kurama ni un segundo

-"Ya era hora"- gritó Yusuke entremedio de unos árboles

-"Cierra la boca detective"- enterró su espada en el corazón de un demonio –"Termine con mi parte"- se llevo la espada a su hombro

-"Nos aliviaste mucho el trabajo"- suspiró Kuwabara acabando con su último rival

-"Son unos inútiles"- guardo su espada y se agachó para estar cerca de Kurama

-"¿Cómo esta?"- se acercó Yusuke

-"¿Cómo crees que esta?"- lo cogió en sus brazos –"Y todo esto es por su culpa, el se va a poner bien y no quiero la mas mínima palabra de todo esto con el"-

-"Pero querrá saber quien lo salvo"- dijo Kuwabara

-"Pues... Yusuke lo salvo"- dijo desapareciendo entre las copas de los árboles con Kurama en brazos

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"¿Cómo esta?"- preguntó Yusuke llegando con Kuwabara totalmente empapados

-"Lo están viendo"- respondió Hiei sin mirar a los chicos, estaba en un rincón de la sala, de brazos cruzados, unos segundos después la puerta donde se encontraba Kurama se abrió

-"Bien, el chico esta bien"- suspiró aliviado el doctor –"No tenía complicaciones mayores a excepción de la incisión cercana a su corazón"-

-"¿Podemos verlo?"- pregunto Kuwabara

-"Por ahora estaría bien que descansara, además estar dormido, pero si desean verlo, pueden entrar de a uno"- miró a los tres chicos para ver quien entraba

-"Hiei entra"- dijo Yusuke acercándose a el para jalarlo dentro de la habitación

-"No quiero"- trato de luchar inútilmente con Yusuke, dejo de forcejear una ves adentro –"Maldito detective"- dejo de mirar la puerta y su atención se centro en el chico que estaba recostado en la cama –"Kurama"- se acercó

Kurama estaba acostado conectado a uno que otro cable, estaba tapado entero, lo único que se podía recatar era su cabeza, la cual estaba vendada en la zona de la frente, su cabello estaba desordenado por efecto de las vendas y alguno mechones que cubrían la cara del pelirrojo

-"Creí que te perdía Kurama"- se paro junto a la cama y acarició la mejilla del chico –"¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti?"- preguntó –"Pues morirme"- respondió a su pregunta –"Simplemente morirme"- ordeno un poco del cabello del chico-"Ya todo va a pasar"- besó la frente del chico –"Pero ahora debo decirte adiós Kurama, es una pena que nunca sabrás de esto"- acarició por última ves la mejilla del chico antes de salir para que Yusuke y Kuwabara también pudieran ver al pelirrojo

-"¿Tan pronto saliste?"- preguntó Kuwabara sentado y con una vieja revista de moda en sus manos

-"¿Y el otro detective?"-

-"Fue con Koenma"- dejo la revista a un lado –"Si quieres puedes estar mas tiempo con Kurama"- sonrió el pelinaranjo

-"No quiero, tengo cosas que hacer"- dijo fríamente " recuerda algo, ni una palabra a Kurama de mi ayuda"- le miró desafiante

-"Tranquilo, por mi no hay problema"-

-"Mas te vale"- se alejo serenamente por el pasillo que daba a la salida

-"Ya volví"- dijo Yusuke asustado a Kuwabara por atrás –"¿Se fue Hiei?"- miró la salida

-"Si, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer"- se encogió de brazos

-"Bueno, pasare a ver a Kurama"- entró a la habitación, el chico aún estaba como Hiei le dejo –"Fue un día duro"- se acercó a Kurama –"Espero que te mejores y quedes sin secuelas aunque por lo que dijo el doc tendrás unas pequeñas dificultades"- suspiró –"Pero estate tranquilo amigo que cuando ya abras tus ojos, ya todo habrá terminado, tenemos al culpable, será difícil encontrarlo, pero lo haremos"- lo miró determinadamente –"Espero que despiertes pronto, para que sepas lo que hizo Hiei"- rió ante esto, el no se guardaría el secreto, el quería que ellos estuvieran juntos

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Llegaste demasiado lejos"- golpeó la muralla con su puño el pelinegro –"¿Cómo fuiste capaz?"-

-"Te dije que acabaría con Kurama"-

-"Tu eres la culpable de todo esto entonces"-

-"Así es, pero tu no le dirás nada a nadie"- sonrió mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a Hiei

-"Tu no me das ordenes"- se mantuvo –"Casi matas a Kurama y eso no te lo perdono nunca"-

-"Pero Hiei, no puedes odiarme"- le miró con pena

-"Te odio Mukuro y te pudrirás en el infierno"-

-"Vamos, tu no serías capaz de delatarme, tu sospechabas de mi, pero nunca dijiste nada"- apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de Hiei

-"Llegaste demasiado lejos"- le miró enojado –"Esta ves no me convencerás"-

-"Nunca se me a hecho difícil"- se puso tras el aún posando sus manos en los hombros de Hiei –"Solo piensa, el Makai solo nuestro"-

-"¿Y que tiene que ver el Ningenkai y el Reikai en todos tus planes?"-

-"No pueden existir mas mundos, solo debe haber uno y ese será el Makai y será de nosotros, no habrá nadie mas fuerte que nosotros"-

-"Olvídalo Mukuro, tu estas enferma"-

-"No estoy enferma, ¿Acaso se le llama enferma a una persona que concreta sus sueños?"-

-"Acepta que tus sueños son puras tonteras, deja al mundo tranquilo"-

-"Lo haré solo si tu te quedas conmigo para siempre"-

-"Prefiero que destruyas el mundo"- se soltó de la chica –"Pero antes de hacerlo, deberás matarme, de otra forma no lograras tus objetivos, elige, el mundo o yo"- salió de la pieza

-"Ya veremos Hiei, ya veremos"- rió ante la actitud del chico –"Volvamos a centrarnos en Kurama"- dijo mirando hacia las sombras de la habitación

-"Si comandante"- dijo una voz algo apagada desapareciendo del lugar

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Bueno, el día de hoy solo seremos los tres"- dijo Yusuke en el lugar de encuentro

-"Por mi no tengo problema de ir solo"-

-"No, es importante que tu vayas acompañado"-

-"¿Por qué?"- le miró de reojo

-"Por nada, solo que Koenma me pidió que no fueras solo, después de todo el otro día fue a Kurama y a ti a quien atacaron"-

-"Esos demonios buscaban a Kurama"- suspiró –"No a mi, yo estaré bien, no necesito que me cuiden, y menos ustedes"-

-"De todas formas iremos los tres juntos"- dijo Yusuke

-"Cómo quieras"- dijo sin importancia Hiei

-"¿Dónde iremos primero Yusuke?"- preguntó Kuwabara

-"Iremos donde Mukuro"- dijo dejando helado a Hiei –"¿Te parece bien Hiei?"- le miró inquisidoramente

-"Yusuke"- se volteó quedando cara a cara con el detective –"¿Estas tratando de decirme algo?"-

-"¿Tu sabes quien esta detrás de todo esto verdad?"- dijo desafiante

-"¿Y si supiera, que?"-

-"¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA DECIRNOS?"- lo tomo por las ropas

-"Yusuke, era solo una suposión"- trato de hacer que lo soltara

-"Suéltame ahora mismo"- dijo Hiei –"O Paga las consecuencias"- lo pateó

-"Auch"- lo soltó adolorido

-"Mukuro es quien esta tras todo esto, no quería decírselos por que ella esta tras Kurama para aniquilarlo, no quiero que le haga daño"-

-"¿Lo quiere matar para quedarse contigo?"- preguntó Yusuke aún adolorido

-"Ustedes dos me tienen harto, yo cuidare a Kurama de Mukuro, ustedes hagan lo que quieran"- dijo antes de irse –"Solo una cosa mas, no podrán entrar solos al castillo de Mukuro"-

-"Por lo mismo ven con nosotros, tu conoces el lugar"-

-"No, cada segundo que estoy aquí puede que Kurama este en peligro, ellos me vigilan, Mukuro ya debe estar enterada que les conté esto, quizás Kurama ya esta muerto"- estrechó los ojos –"Mukuro no es cualquier cosa"- guardo sus manos en su chaqueta y se fue dejándolos advertidos

-"Si que esta enamorado"- sonrió Kuwabara

-"Vamos con Koenma"- dijo Yusuke

-"Tienes toda la razón, alejémonos del sol y vamos donde hace frío y llueve"- suspiró pesadamente, odiaba ir al Reikai

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Botan"- llamo Yusuke –"¿Dónde esta Koenma?"-

-"Fue al hospital, fue a ver a Kurama"- respondió con un montón de papeles en sus manos –"Se fue hace poco, no les recomiendo que le esperen, creo que alguien lo llamo y partió para allá, lo único que me dijo voy al hospital, ahora que lo pienso se veía algo preocupado"- dejo los papeles en el escritorio del bebé –"Quizás le paso algo a Kurama"- se tapo la boca al decir eso -"Ni dios lo quiera"-

-"Vamos al hospital, si vuelve Koenma, dile que se comunique y que no se mueva de aquí"-

-"Esta bien chicos"- vio como se marchaban rápidamente –"¿Qué sucederá?"-

**Hospital...**

-"Koenma, que bueno que te encontramos"- dijo Kuwabara acercándose al bebé, el cual estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Kurama, no les presto atención, siguió observando el interior de la habitación

-"¿Qué pasa Koenma?"- preguntó Yusuke asomándose –"Kurama..."- tartamudeó –"¿Qué paso con Kurama'a"- pregunto al ver que no estaba, al contrario la cama estaba toda ensangrentada

-"¿Se llevaron a Kurama?"-

-"¿Qué no ves idiota?"- respondió Hiei el cual estaba junto a la cama sentado con la cabeza entre los brazos y a la ves apoyado en las rodillas –"No esta, se lo llevaron"- dijo sin levantar la cabeza –"Cuando vine, ya no estaba"-

-"¿Y que esperan, hay que buscarlo"- animó Yusuke entrando a la habitación –"Hiei, tienes que salvar a Kurama"- se agachó junto a el –"Quizá no sepa que pasa en este momento, pero le pueden estar haciendo daño, después de lo mucho que te costó defenderlo"-

-"Déjame en paz, no haré nada mas, nunca mas"- dijo dejando a todos boquiabiertos

_**Continuara…**_

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_Hola n.n! ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero le allá gustado, y me dejen muchos reviews, sean malo o buenos, reviews al fin y al cabo, Siento que sea tan corto, pero mi cabecita loca no dio para mas además no quiero adelantarles nada mas n.n... bueno adios!_

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservados**_


End file.
